


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by ra69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hank Anderson Swears, Kitchen Sex, Marking, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sex, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra69/pseuds/ra69
Summary: You and Hank fuck on the kitchen counter. There's nothing else to say...





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Hank was always so gentle with you. Getting to the bedroom, the kitchen counter, or the couch was always a flurry of kisses and bites, growls and moans hushed by each other’s mouths. Once you and Hank ended the first part of your buildup, pulling back to strip yourselves and catch your breath was when your boyfriend began to tease you.

Well..it wasn’t quite teasing. He just preferred to go slow, to kiss down your spine, bite marks into your hips and sides. The slow pace was teasing...torturing, more like. You were never one to be patient, and after only a few minutes of his perfectly wide fingers stretching you open you could be reduced to a begging mess.

“Hank! F-Fuck..please..” You gasped with desperation in your voice, shifting to push yourself back as his fingers pushed in and out of you.

The low chuckle that rumbled up from his chest made you twitch down right where he was fingering, and you were sure he noticed by the second low chuckle that rolled off his tongue. 

“Ya’ sure you want my fingers outta you so quick~?” He purred out, your head falling into your arms where they were folded on the counter. Fucking Hank, knowing how much you loved his hands.

“Dammit..” You cursed, ready to retaliate when his fingers pushed against your most sensitive spot. “Fuck~!” 

Hank finally decided to pull his fingers out. You weren’t empty for long, though, as Hank lined his dick up with your hole and pushed in, leaning down so his chest could press against your back. You both groaned as he slid inside, and when his hips were pressed against yours you ground back, feeling the crown of his cock rub against the part inside of you that almost made you cum on the spot.

“Fuck, Hank..” You mumbled, eyes closed in pleasure as he began to bite and suck at your neck. His stubble scratched over your skin as his teeth sunk in, deep marks finding their way into your neck.

Little words of praise were spoken between kisses and sharp bites, Hank’s rough voice filling your ears like warm honey.

“Fuckin’ hell, baby~ You’re so damn tight...you really were made for me, huh~? Meant to take my cock, letting it fill you up so right~.” His hips gave a soft thrust into you, your soft moan driving his point home. You panted softly, hands scrabbling for purchase but finding none of the cold kitchen counter. You could feel your walls twitching and clamping down on Hank, and by the way his bite would get harder each time you twitched, you knew he could feel it too.

“Hank, please…” He’d barely started and you were almost to the point of being unable to speak.

Taking mercy on you, Hank started to really thrust, his calloused hands running down your chest, giving your nipples a few pinches and tugs. They slid across your stomach, making you blush a little darker and shiver before Hank finally grabbed your thighs, then your hips. Using them as leverage, Hank pounded into you, every second thrust propelling you an inch or two forward on the counter. 

You were a moaning, squirming mess, dripping onto the floor below you as Hank’s cock made obscene noises as it slid and out of your heat. 

“Hank, H-Hank~!” You moaned, your voice echoing a little. “Fuck, Hank, I’m so close, just keep going, keep going, please~!” If you sounded desperate before, that was nothing to right now, your nails digging into your skin with how hard your hands were clenched in on themselves.

Your lover obliged happily, hips pushing quickly in and out with no set rhythm. “Me too baby, me too, I’m getting ready to burst~.” Hank groaned into your ear, voice breathy and somewhat strained.

You reached the peak of your pleasure, clamping down hard on Hank. With some difficulty, Hank pulled himself free from your grasp, heavy hand working around his thick member until white strings of cum were getting shot across your back.

If Hank hadn’t been right behind you, you would’ve collapsed right there. A happy, contented silence fell onto you both as Hank settled you both down on his bed, your body melting into the lumpy mattress immediately. He kissed your forehead, flicking off all the lights and making his way to the bathroom, coming out with a warm washcloth to clean you up. 

You could barely keep your eyes open, vision blurring a little as Hank’s silhouette appeared back in your field of view. Feeling the mattress dip, you opened your arms for Hank to pull you in close. And that he did, tucking you in close to his chest with a kiss to your forhead. 

“I love you, darlin’..”

“Love you too, Hanky Panky~..”

The last thing you heard before drifting off was a grumpy mumble about how he hated that nickname, though you’d heard it a hundred times before.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it? i take requests if youd like to leave one of those too


End file.
